Simple And Clean
by lina kazamike
Summary: Kawazoe Michiyo loves Akasuna no Sasori the puppet, and they are hated for it. One of them will pay the consequences of their love. One of them will die. Please comment!


A/N: Another Angst/Romance songfic. Whee.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Kawazoe Michiyo

I hate these people. I'm constantly ridiculed because I love Akasuna no Sasori. I don't care. So what? So what if he's a puppet. Everyone is. Everyone is a puppet of time. Even if he literally is a puppet, I still love him the same. Human or not. They just don't understand. They don't understand our love. So what? So what? I don't care what they think. If I'm stupid for loving him, then so be it. I am proud of being that way then. I care not for their foul harsh words.They don't know what it's like. Even if he has a puppet's body, he has the heart of a human. He has emotions. He cares for me. He protects me. So superficial. They only see him as a puppet, not Akasuna no Sasori. I hate them. I hate what they say. They hate me too. I don't care either. They say that he's insane. He's not. Sasori had a rough past. That's why he turned his parents into puppets. That's why he turned himself into a puppet. Depression. Sorrow. Sadness. I pity him. They can't see it. Not Sasori. Not him. A puppet. A living doll. I hate them. So much.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

Akasuna no Sasori

Why am I treated this way? All because I am a puppet they think they can shun my very existance. When they actually acknowledge me, they treat me like dirt. No, lower than dirt. Like I'm some pathetic little insect that they have to remove from the world. Not to mention, they take it out on Michiyo too. Hate me. Not her. She did nothing to deserve that treatment she has to put up with every day. No more. No more of this. This can't go on any longer. I can't stand it. Not her. Why must they take it out on her? If I could stop this, I would do it without hesitation. I regret this. I love her, I really do, but I can't stand it any longer. I have to. I have to let her go. How to tell her I am not sure, but I have to. Oh, what am I thinking? I can't. She'll be heartbroken. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she is already hurt. I can't. I want to save her from this humiliation but I can't. I want to make them stop but I can't. I can't do anything. They hate me. They hate her. If only. If only...

_"Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said 'No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple'"_

Normal

"Sasori..." Michiyo started. "They won't stop..." She started to cry. Sasori held her head in his hands. "It's okay. Everything will be alright in the end." He reassured her, even though he knew that it wouldn't be alright. "Eventually they'll come after me. They may even kill me..." Sasori thought. "I'm scared Sasori..." Michiyo whispered. "I'm so scared..." She was shaking. She knew. Sasori hugged her gently and asked "Why are you scared Michiyo? I told you. You'll be okay." Michiyo looked into Sasori's eyes and said "I'm not afraid for myself. I'm afraid for you Sasori..." She touched his cheek. Though his body was cold and he was no longer human she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest. "I'll be fine Michiyo." Sasori told her comfortingly, even though it was a lie. Michiyo sighed. "Sasori..." "Yes?" "Stop." "Stop what?" "I know you're lying. We both know that one of us will die soon..." Sasori opened his mouth to convince her otherwise. He couldn't. He held her closer to himself. "We'll just have to see what happens, but I will still love you, come what may Sasori." Michiyo whispered.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Akasuna no Sasori

I had a bad feeling as we stood there. I couldn't understand what was wrong. I loved her, but holding her felt so wrong for some reason. Was it because I knew that I was going to be separated from her one way or another? Was it because I wanted to cry, but I couldn't because I'm a puppet? Yes. That was it. I wanted to cry. This manifestation of sadness...Not for what was most likely going to happen to me, but if it happened to her...They've already accused her of being a witch because she loved me. They would kill either one of us...I don't know who...But I need to be strong. I can't have another breakdown. No. I can't. If I'd even think about turning her into a puppet if she dies, I'd be a fool. I just can't imagine life without her...I hope it's me that dies...But I don't want her to cry...I hate seeing her cry...

_The daily things_

_that keep us all busy_

_are confusing me thats when you came to me and said,_

Kawazoe Michiyo

Sasori...You sound so sure...But I know that you're scared...You don't want me to die, but it's better me than you...I need you now more than ever Sasori. I don't need protection...I need you...I need you to comfort me...I will do the same for you...It's inevitable...One of us will die. I love you. I love you Sasori... It's only a matter of time until we say goodbye...

_"Wish i could prove i love you_

_but does that mean i have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when i say so,_

_And maybe somethings are that simple"_

Akasuna no Sasori

I've done all that I could do. I've failed. I don't know why it has to come to this. I don't want to leave her. If she is heartbroken...It's a fate worse than death. I know that if I die and she watches and she knows who killed me...she will unleash the full power and potential of her demon...just to avenge me. How do I know? She told me herself, twenty years ago when I was still human, around thirteen, when all was safe for us. I was always depressed but she always talked with me when no one else would. She was the only one who understood me. I was the only one who understood her. She protected me. I protected her. It was just how it went. But now, there is nothing either one of us can do for each other. Nothing at all. I just want it all to end, but I must tell Michiyo that she can't avenge my death at all. I have to tell her that it cannot be done. When she activates her demon her lifespan shortens. I can't have her die. Not yet. I need to let her know that i will be fine...Even if I die.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Normal

"Michiyo..." Sasori looked into Michiyo's eyes pleadingly and said "I know that you said that if I died...You would avenge my death...But, I must ask you not to do so. I can't have you die without living a full life." Michiyo looked away. "Sasori..." "Promise me." "Sasori I-" "I said promise me." "I promise...But-" "No." "Sasori-" "Shh...No more. None of that. No crying." Sasori wiped her tears away with his hand. She put her hands to her face and began to sob. "She's shaking..." Sasori thought. "Please Sasori! Don't die! I don't want anyone else! If you die I will have nothing left to live for and you know that Sasori, you know that!" Sasori put a hand to his face. "What's wrong Sasori?" Michiyo asked him. Sasori took his hand down. He looked at Michiyo. "You don't know how much it hurts...Wanting to cry, but having no tears to cry...Michiyo...It hurts...So badly...It's tormenting me...I hate what I did to myself. If I could take it all back, I'd do it. Not for me, but for you Michiyo. You're all I have left to my pathetic existance. It's not even a life...Michiyo...I still appear to be thirteen. I'm supposed to be thirty three. That's not a life. I'm just here like a rock on the side of a road. Nonexistant. Worthless. Insignifigant. Needed by no one-" "That's not true! I need you Sasori! I love you more than anything else! You know that I would do anything for you, give anything for you. I'd even die for you Sasori. That's how much I love you." Michiyo cried. "I won't just sit back and watch you get killed!" she embraced him tightly. Sasori put one arm around her waist and lifted her chin with his other hand. He wiped her tears away again. He brushed her hair out of her face. He leaned forward and kissed her. Michiyo looked at him and then looked away. "You felt no emotion or warmth. The kiss was lifeless. Am I right?" Michiyo closed her eyes and looked down. "See? Even though my human heart is telling me how much I love you, when I put it through into a physical gesture, you feel no love. Why then? Why love a puppet? That's all I am Michiyo. A cold, lifeless, nonfeeling puppet-" "Sasori stop! Even if I feel no emotion from you, I still know that you love me all the same! That is why I still love you! I've always loved you! We were best friends who did everything together, then I fell in love with you, and because I did I will always love you. There's no changing that Sasori!" Michiyo cried to Sasori. Sasori looked at her and kissed her again. "I love you." "I love you too."

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

A/N: Somebody gimme a box of tissues.TT So yeah, Sasori dies, but I couldn't add that. Waaaaah...Sasori's too much of a poor depressed guy to die!! But yeah, he dies. maybe I should write a sequal? Yes? No? Maybe? TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUAL OR NOT!!! _**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!**_ NOBODY ever comments on my fics anymore! I like to have feedback to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong. so please, PLEASE comment and tell me if I should make a sequal to this!


End file.
